Another Door Closed
by gideondorf
Summary: Dipper would do anything to save his sister, even make a deal with a demon. Billdip in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It started with a shiver up the back of his spine, and then slowly it creeped up his neck. The air around him changed from the usual coolness of his world to the humidity and heat of an all too familiar little town in Oregon. Where the ringing in his ears had been the only thing he heard, suddenly he could hear people, animals, and the sounds of nature all around.

What an inconvenient day to be summoned. Really, didn't they know that he had a life of his own?

* * *

It was so quick he almost didn't realize it. They were celebrating Gideon's defeat, giving each other high fives, laughter escaping their lips, and enjoying the high of winning. It was a sensation that filled their lungs, blurred their vision, and brought a tingle down to their very toes. In that moment they had the world and no one could ever take it from them. It brought a skip to Dipper's step and a new view on the world. Never would he fail again. He used this newfound courage and confidence to excel in school, to outshine even the greatest of his peers. Mabel did the same, her artwork becoming known before she was even eighteen. If Gideon had meant to ruin Dipper's life then he had failed.

Really, when you faced off against a giant robot you didn't expect a car crash to kill you. That happened to other people, normal people who had never been to Gravity Falls. They would live forever or die trying to. Gnomes would get their revenge or a giant monster would attack. Car crashes were too normal.

But a drunk driver hit Mabel one night while she was driving home from her studio. Her eighteenth birthday was two days away. The crash killed both, but Mabel was the worst off. His mother had refused to let him see the body.

Suddenly, there were reporters breaking down their doors for questions. His friends and classmates asked him so many questions, some even he couldn't answer. His parents were crying.

And Dipper was numb. Why did his sister have to leave him? Didn't she know that he needed her here, not off in Sweater Town? She wasn't allowed to go there forever.

So, for her eighteenth birthday, he drove (very carefully because he could no longer trust cars) to see his great uncle who was just as much in shock as he was. Though they'd worked out their differences, it was obvious that Mabel was his favorite. When he had gone to sleep, he'd found his old journal, the one with the number three on it. He did not think when he did it. This was just something that he had to do.

For her eighteenth birthday, Mabel got another shot at life.

* * *

To humans, Bill Cipher looked like a triangle. He knew that well and used it to his advantage. However, just because he looked strange didn't mean that he was a toy to be used. What the human was asking for was incredibly serious, though something that Bill could do without thinking.

Still, he did not give things away for free.

The kid had changed. He was older now, his hair slightly longer and the cute look finally gone from him. There was a little bit of muscle on him but not much. His knees no longer shook and he had a grim expression on his face. Time had done Dipper Pines a lot of good.

"So you want your sister to live once more?" He flew up close to him and looked at him in both eyes.

"Yes." His voice had changed as well, lowering. However, there was no question that this was the Pine Tree.

"Would you be willing to trade your soul for it?" It was a stereotypical line, but a good one.

Dipper hesitated, and weakness flashed through his mind. There was the good old Pine Tree.

With a snap of his fingers, his black T-shirt and jeans vanished. He again wore his clothes from his younger days, though they were larger to fit his size. Yes, there was the boy he remembered, that little rat.

"What was that for?" He pulled the cap off of his head.

"Why didn't you answer my question? I want to know if this is worth your soul."

He sighed. "You can have it."

"Thank you, but I must decline your offer."

He was surprised to feel a firm grip surround him. Dipper held him close, ready to crush him with his fist at any moment. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? My sister is dead! I will give you my fucking soul if it means that you'll bring her to life again."

The demon thought for a moment. "Fine."

Dipper released him.

"I just don't want your soul."

Dipper tried to grab him again, but this time Bill was prepared. He flew above Dipper's head, high enough to where the boy couldn't reach him. The way he angrily jumped up, trying and failing to catch him, proved that the little twelve year old was still in there.

"If you want to come with me," Bill said, "then you must agree to my terms."

"Which are?"

'Simple," he said, "you must become a dream demon. I really don't think that I'm asking too much of you. I'll show you the works, your sister will be alive again, and everything will turn out just fine."

* * *

Dipper would later remark that everything happened too fast for him. It was so quick and sounded so easy that he immediately said yes, no questions asked. When the devil said to sign on the dotted line, he did not stop to read the fine print.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no magic afterwards. Bill did not hand him a wand or instantly transport him to who knows where. Instead, he reached out his small black hand to Dipper, who took it. When he closed his eyes to let a single tear fall, the next thing his eyes opened to was Bill's world.

"Welcome to the world of dreams," he said. "How would you like to look inside the minds of others?"

At that very same moment, dimensions, hours, and miles away Diana and Jordan Pines celebrated having their little girl. They called the girl Mabel, saying that naming her after the stars they could see outside of their window silly.

* * *

Bill fished around in the boy's head for a little while. He wondered around corridors, these in various shades of beige or grey. His mind wasn't black and white like his uncle's, but it wasn't brightly colored like his sister's. There were math problems drawn on the wall, and mutations of Dipper and a deer ran around the hall. A few sheets of graph paper littered the floor next to name brand pens.

This was certainly going to be an interesting affair. Since he didn't have time to spy on him all the time in Gravity Falls, it would be a good thing to catch up on what he had been doing. Plus, it was good to know both his flaws and weaknesses in case that Bill ever needed to exploit them.

The air crackled with electricity as Bill neared the door labeled neatly with "Memories".

* * *

Dipper Pines regretted many things in his life. He regretted never being able to save the ones he loved. He regretted all the bad people who had done harm to his family. If he could have, he would have made Gideon pay, the gnomes as well. There would be no boys who broke Mabel's heart; his father wouldn't lose his job when Dipper and Mabel were in their freshman year and feel useless for seven months before he got a better one. His children had been doing better than him, he would say.

He wouldn't make others feel bad. For a time, he had purposefully insulted some of the kids in his class who weren't doing great. He had thought it was all in good fun, that since he made such good grades he was entitled to. Now he realized that all he'd done was purposefully been an asshole and made people feel terrible about themselves.

He would have tried not to break the hearts of others. They had been good guys and girls, and they hadn't deserved the pain when Dipper had focused more on school than them.

He would have done so much. Even when he'd been at his top, now that the high was off, he couldn't clearly see that his life wasn't as good as he thought it was. He had just thought that it was just a little short of perfect.

* * *

"Pine Tree," Bill drawled. He hadn't had the chance to say that out loud in a long time. "Would you like to be a dream demon?"

"I thought I already was." He scowled. He no longer resembled a kitten when he did so. Still, if he thought he could intimidate Bill, he couldn't.

Bill tapped his hat, moving it down his face. Dipper pushed it up again, eyes filled with hate. "What do you want?"

"I was just going to help you." He flew down and tapped him on the nose. "Now this is going to be scary at first, but I promise that soon you'll be used to it."

Really, it wasn't much. His human shaped body was simply there one second and gone the next, replaced by his dream demon form. Once he learned how to master switching bodies he could be whatever he wanted, or even be two at once.

He did not see the point in Dipper screaming. If Bill had had ears then he was sure they would hurt.

"Don't freak out like that," Bill instructed. What was the point?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dipper glowed a brighter shade of blue. "What the hell has got you so obsessed with pine trees? It was just a symbol that I wore on my hat!"

Really, he was fine looking for a demon. If he tweaked around his appearance a little he could actually draw a few screams. "I don't understand what you mean. On the insides we all are our symbols. When you were human you were just a pile of skin and some organs. I wouldn't call that anything special." In one moment he was in his true form and the next he was in his human body. He resembled a dark skinned man about Dipper's age with black hair. He wore a yellow suit. He only had one eye, but his hair covered where his missing eye would be. "Really, if you saw me in the street you wouldn't think of me as anything but human. But that doesn't mean that I am one because deep down inside I am a triangle." He grinned, his feet floating a few feet off of the ground, and his face only a few inches above Dipper's. "It's on the inside that counts."


End file.
